Radiation detection systems are used in a variety of applications. For example, scintillators can be used for medical imaging and for well logging in the oil and gas industry. A scintillation member can be effective for detecting gamma rays or neutron radiation. Generally, the scintillation member is enclosed in a casing or sleeve that includes a window to permit radiation-induced scintillation light to pass out of the package. The light is detected by a photosensor, such as a photomultiplier tube. The photomultiplier tube can convert the photons emitted from the scintillation member into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses are can be processed by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.